Omelet and love!
by yuukiistiaruna
Summary: "aku suka omelet! " begitu lah kata Sakura Haruno. inilah cerita singkat sakura Haruno bersama sahabatnya.


**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Warning: Gaje (-_-"). Maaf kalo cerita nya kurang menyenangkan..**

**Story By**

**YuukiIstiAruna :3**

**Read or don't read?**

**Whatever**

**Happy Reading**

"tik.. tok.. tik.. tok.." begitulah bunyi jam yang begitu terdengar di ruangan yang sepi juga jarang penghuninya. Yaitu perpustakaan tempat favorit seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang mirip seperti bunga sakura. Ia sedang bersama ahabat baiknya disana.

"Saakuuu… heiii.. sakuuuuu!" bisik seorang prempuan berambut kuning lebih terlihat seperti pirang yang sambil melihat gadis yang ia panggil "saku" itu.

"_dia belum memanggil nama mu dengar benar.. jadi sabar lah Sakura"_ kata gadis tadi di dalam fikirannya.

"ck! SAKURA.. jangan abaikan aku doong!" omelnya.

"_yatta! Aku menang!"_ kata sakura dalam hati penuh kemenangan. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke gadis yang sedari tadi ia abaikan itu.

"aiish! Kau senang ya aku kalah!?" bisik nya sambil cemberut.

"heheehe .. tidak kok In!"

"he,he,he.. he,he,he.. senang kau ya!? Jangan panggil aku In! aku Ino tau!" omel gadis bernama "In" itu.

"ti-tidakkk! Serius dehh.. jangan cemberut gitu dong In? ada apa sih?" kata sakura menghibur Ino.

Ino yang tadi cemberut, secara tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh harapan ke sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi takut.

"nee! Saku ! ayo kita belanja! Dari pada kita disini, lebih baik shopping lalu Hang Out bareng lainnya!" ajak ino penuh semangat.

"huwaa .. gomenne In! aku tidak bisa.. aku harus membantu Ibu ku.." kata sakura sambil tersenyum tidak enak ke ino.

"huh! Aku tidak suka alasan itu! Kau selalu bilag hal itu! Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut sih Saku?" omel Ino lagi.

"bukan begitu In.. kau tau kan aku tidak sama seperti mu.. tapi jika aku tidak ada pekerjaan aku pasti akan pergi bersama mu kok!" hibur sakura.

"huh.. baiklah..! tapi janji ya!?" kata ino sambil menunjuk sakura.

"iyaaa!.. nah sekarang aku pulang dulu ya In! hati-hati di jalan!.. bilang ke yang lain "maaf aku tidak bisa datang kali ini" ya!? Jaa!" kata sakura yang mulai pergi meninggal ino ambil melambaikan tangan.

"iyaa.. hati-hati di jalan Saku!" balas ino.

Sakura pun dengan cepat berlari keluar sekolah dan mengambil sepeda kesayangannya itu, ia pun langsung pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolah.

Sakura Pov.

"_Hajimimashite! watashi Sakura Haruno desu! Aku adalah anak seorang tukang kue yang tidak sengaja bisa masuk ke sekolah terbaik,Termahal, Terhebat , Ter apapun itu karena sebuah "Beasiswa".. oh iya ! aku berusia 16 tahun! .. dan sekolah yang ku sebut tadi itu adalah sekolah Khusus Bangsawan .. yaitu Konoha High School .. disana aku memiliki sahabat yang baik loh! Yah.. walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak suka kehadiran ku di sekolah itu.. seperti yang aku bilang tadi.. "AKU HANYA ANAK SEORANG TUKANG KUE" .. Pasti kalian bisa membayangkannya kan? .. soal sahabat.. sahabat baikku adalah Ino Yamanaka.. dia anak yang baik loh ! yah walaupun aku dulu selalu di kucilkan oleh nya.. yah cerita dulu biarlah berlalu.. di cerita ini aku akan menceritakan perjalanan hidup ku.. yaitu aku.. seorang anak bernama Sakura Haruno"_

_Normal pov._

Sakura yang pulang melewati taman bunga sakura yang begitu menyejukkan setiap mata pengunjung yang datang, begitu nyaman sampai-sampai ,Tidak terasa dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sakura pun langsung pergi ke toko kue ayahnya untuk membantu ayah nya bekerja.

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam, sakura yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya langsung mandi lalu belajar, setelah itu sakura pun pergi ke ruang tamu untuk bersantai. Sakura pun menaruh keripik di atas meja yang di padu dengan coklat panas sebagai minumannya.

"naaahh.. waktu nya bersan- " saat sakura ingin duduk tiba-tiba..

"Sakura-chan~ mau kah kau menolong ibu mu yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini sayang?" rayu ibu sakura sambil menyodorkan keranjang ke sakura.

"apanya?" respon dingin sakura membuat ibu nya takut.

"sakura..~ ibu minta tolong ya?" kata ibu nya merayu sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"ck..! Baiklah! Aku berangkat!" kata sakura yang langsung pergi ke luar rumah lalu menaikkan sepedah kesayangannya. Jujur saja, sakura tidak kuat dengan pandangan yang di berikan ibunya.

"makasih sakura-chan! Hati-hati di jalan ya sayang!" kata ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"iyaaaa " kata sakura yang sudah lumayan jauh dari rumah.

Sakura pun langsung pergi ke tempat yang harus ia tuju, yaitu pusat kota. Karena adalah tempat di mana orang bisa beli barang-barang apa saja yang mereka inginkan.

"huh.. Okaa-san kebiasaan.." kata sakura dalam hati.

Ia pun langsung membeli apa yang sudah ibu nya pesankan kepadanya, saat sedang menulusuri pusat kota, ia melihat pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"ahh! ….." kata sakura yang sambil mendekati pemuda itu.

Note :

Huwaaaa! Huwaaaa! Huuwaaa!.. #nangis di pojokkan# sumpahh ! ini cerita hancur nya pake banget deh kaya nya ya!? _ ... gomenne wahai para readers and senpai-senpai #sok kenal# :'(

aku baru dalam membuat cerita.. jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk mau berkomentar agar aku bisa memperbaiki nya.. sebelum nya.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D


End file.
